La presque victoire de Korra sur le linge sale
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Ce qu'on avait oublié de vous dire, c'était que Korra devait se plier à toutes les règles du temple de l'air... y compris laver son propre linge. OS


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Vingt-Huit****ième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « victoire »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

* * *

**La (presque) écrasante victoire de Korra sur le linge sale**

* * *

Ce qu'on avait oublié de vous dire, quand Korra s'était installée au temple de l'air, c'était qu'elle devait se plier à toutes les règles des moines. Absolument toutes. Y compris...

« Je vais devoir faire ma lessive ? Toute seule ?

-Oui, comme tout un chacun ici...

-Mais Jinora et Ikki ne m'en ont pas parlé !

-Ce sont des enfants... toi tu es presque adulte, Korra.

-Tu parles d'une justice... »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Korra pour que toute sa garde-robe soit souillée de boue et de poussière. Malheureusement pour elle, ses finances ne lui permettaient pas d'acheter suffisamment de vêtements pour éviter de devoir les laver jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se retrouva donc devant un broc d'eau, avec une planche sur laquelle frotter son linge, du savon et une pile monstrueuse de vêtements.

« Je suis sûre que ça irait plus vite avec ma maîtrise de l'eau... »

Elle mit pêle-mêle un tas de vêtements dans le broc, puis activa sa maîtrise de l'eau pour faire tourner le tout.

« Hum... il fallait pas de l'eau chaude, plutôt ? »

Elle arrêta de faire tourner le tout pour chauffer l'eau puis reprit.

« Hé hé... vive la méthode Korra ! C'est plutôt facile en fait ! » Elle arrêta sa maîtrise et regarda avec stupeur le résultat :

« Mais pourquoi mes vêtements ont changé de couleur ? Cette quoi cette blague ?! »

Elle décida de ne pas tarder sur cet étrange résultat (même si Tenzin aurait pu la prévenir ! Non mais!) et s'essaya à laver d'autres vêtements, en prenant bien garde à séparer les vêtements de différentes couleurs cette fois.

« Je chauffe, je fais tourner... et ça y est, c'est prêt ! Y'a plus qu'à sécher ! »

Korra fit apparaître des flammes dans ses mains et les rapprocha du tas de linge trempé.

« J'espère que ça va aller vite...

-KORRA ! KORRA ! KORRA !

-Ikki ? »

L'avatar détourna la tête de son linge pour se concentrer sur l'épuisante petite fille.

« Papa m'a dit que tu lavais ton linge et que ça valait sûrement la peine de te voir. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu veux pas jouer avec moi à la place ? Ça ne t'ennuie pas de faire ta lessive ? Pourquoi tu as autant de vêtements ? Pourquoi tu fais ça accroupie ? Pourquoi tu brûles tout ?

-Attends... QUOI ?! »

L'avatar jura en voyant que ses flammes avaient commencé à brûler ses vêtements et les fit disparaître d'un coup.

« Encore d'autres vêtements de fichus... argh... »

Elle remplit donc son broc une troisième fois, couleurs séparées, et décida de faire sécher les vêtements en retirant directement l'eau des habits, pas question de risquer une autre catastrophe !

Elle retira donc l'eau d'un coup et...

« C'est moi ou cette chaussette à l'air vachement plus petite ? »

Malheureusement non, ce n'était pas elle.

« Mais j'en ai marre ! Depuis quand c'est si difficile de laver des vêtements ?! »

Elle remplit donc son broc pour une quatrième et dernière fois (son stock de vêtements sales n'est pas interminable quand même), fit chauffer l'eau, tourner les vêtements... et se dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal si sa lessive séchait toute seule comme une grande.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Pema vienne à passer tout près, suite à la déclaration d'Ikki selon laquelle Korra brûlait tous ses vêtements. Elle vit le désastre, mais Korra avait l'air si fière d'elle...

« Hey Pema ! T'as vu, j'y suis arrivée !

-C'est très bien mais...

-Mais ?

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié le savon ? »

LINGE SALE : 1 – KORRA : 0


End file.
